fablefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter One: Mourningwood Fort
“Swifty, I don't think we can last out much longer,” Captain Benjamin Finn confessed, reloading his gun and shaking the bullets at the Major, fumbling with them when he almost dropped them. “These damned Hollow Men will tear us apart if we have to keep dealing with this. We've already lost some good men!” “Still not quite night yet,” Major Swift said, nodding his head and looking up at the sky. “The Hollow Men will be kept at bay at least for a couple of hours.” He smiled over at the man and clapped him on the shoulder. “Makes ya wish you'd indulged more in drinking and other pleasures while you still could, eh?” Ben shook his head. Ever since his little escapade years before, he'd not so much touched another woman. Or a drink. Sure, he figured that he was all talk, but he didn't mind much. After all, he'd end up dying if he had to spend another night fighting off the Hollow Men that plagued them in Mourningwood. And he knew Swifty was just kidding after all. He was the one who pulled Ben from the depths of the drink and the women. He had titled it his 'Dark Ages' and left it at that. Soldiers around the fort asked for stories, but Ben only told the ones that lay dying. It was a common last wish for many the soldier around the fort to hear about their Captain's escapades, to live in his shoes at least once before heading out to the great beyond. Ben had already started writing a biography anyway, so at least they got to hear the same thing and he didn't leave out any of the...less than savory details. It was Logan's bright idea to station them out in Mourningwood anyway, and Ben figured that they were the most powerful resistance that Logan could come up against at the moment. After all, the morale that Swifty could lift with just one speech was astonishing. If Logan left them in Bowerstone or at least a near equivalent, they would have a mob banging on his castle doors by sundown the next day. Ben sighed to himself and took a seat on a barrel before starting to clean his gun. Might as well make sure it wouldn't jam on him mid-fight because that would surely be the last thing he would ever do. He'd go down fighting like a man, but he was still a young soldier compared to most, and he'd rather not die at all if he could help it. Ben would rather protect his fellow comrades though, and a jammed gun would be the death of the whole lot of them. “Be you men or be you Hollow Men?” Ben's ears perked up and he looked over at Swifty. The man looked a little bit smug. Were they expecting company? Why wasn't he informed of this? “Open the gates!” Who would visit their little fort in Mourningwood? Walter strode through and a smile lit up on Ben's face, and then he got a good look at the person behind the old man. Ben stood up quickly, fumbling with his gun to keep it from hitting the ground after he just polished it. Swifty grinned at Ben like a Cheshire cat. “Smooth, Captain. Smooth.” He said teasingly with a wink in Ben's direction. “Walter old boy!” Major Swift moved over to the man quickly, clapping him on the shoulder. “Still living I see. How are things at the illustrious castle of our beloved King? Still as fine as ever or have things changed for the better perhaps?” Ben let their idle gossip fly over his head as he focused on the girl still standing close to Walter and looking around as if she had never seen a fort before. She was the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen. She was pale and had a fine sheen of sweat coating her face. No doubt she and Walter had a rough time getting here. She had her blonde hair up and back out of her face, her Setter at her side. A rifle and a sword were crossed at her back, and then he heard 'Hero.' Surely she's not a ''Hero, ''I mean, the old Hero king was the last one! Unless this is... “Major Swift, Captain Ben Finn, I'd like you to meet Jolene, Princess of Albion and a Hero like her father,” Walter said with obvious pride in his voice as he placed his hands on his hips. “But for now think of her as another set of hands. She isn't afraid to do any kind of work, and she'll most likely exceed every test ya give her.” Jolene smiled at them and waved, indicating that she was ready for any kind of work they happened to be giving. As a little boy, Ben had seen pictures of the Princess floating around. He had to guess she was about twenty, with him being six years her senior. When the Hero king was still alive, little Jolene was his pride and joy, and he protected her no matter what. Ben slung his gun across his back again and caught Swifty's eye. The man was surely not going to let him forget fumbling up when the Princess stepped through the gate. Taking care of the Princess fell to Logan when the old Hero king had died, and he had been taking care of her since. Though Logan had to be stopped now, and Jolene was more than up to taking the task. Ben figured it had to be hard on her to take on her brother, but he was a tyrant, and he had to be off the throne as quickly as possible. “Come on then,” Ben said gesturing to Jolene with a smile. “Lemme show ya the mortar and Private Jammy, so named because he's the jammiest bastard in all of Albion.” Walter pulled Swift aside, watching Ben and Jolene head up the stairs. “She hasn't spoken a word since she had to have her childhood friend executed,” Walter murmured gently, shaking his head. “Keep Ben on a reign will you? I know how rude he can be when he doesn't even realize it, especially when dealing with women. It's hard, not hearing her voice, since I've treated her like my own daughter after the Hero king died.” “I understand my friend,” Swift said, placing a hand on Walter's shoulder. “I will tell Ben to exercise caution and restraint when near our beloved Princess. Though I don't think we'll have many problems old boy. Ben nearly dropped his gun when he saw her step through the gate. Yes, I believe he'll fall hard for her over time. I haven't seen him this peppy in...a long time.” Walter chuckled and eyed the Captain as he made the Princess smile widely. “If we're lucky, perhaps she'll find a friend in him. If we're luckier, she'll begin talking again. And if we're jammy bastards, then perhaps she'll fall for him as well. I think they could make a fine pair.” He said, crossing his arms and nodding. “Look at us, Walter,” Swifty said with a laugh. “We're like old women tittering over our kids.” “Well I know you took Ben under your wing, and I have Jolene under mine,” Walter explained with a grin. “Why shouldn't we be acting like this? Granted, the old women part just isn't right, but I've only got so much fight left in me. I think I'll retire after Logan is off the throne. Though I'll stay on with Jolene as a royal advisor. Something tells me she'll need it.” “You've done a fine job raising her you know,” the Major said, placing a hand on his friend's shoulder and watching Jolene, Jammy, and Ben interact. “It couldn't have been easy to raise such a young girl when you were still in the army.” “It wasn't. But I made it, and she's everything I hoped she would be. And more.” - Jolene listened to Jammy explain the finer workings on the mortar while patting her dog's head. Ben crossed his arms and focused on the Princess instead of Jammy's talking because he'd heard the mortar story a thousand times over from the jammy man. Her Setter seemed to notice Ben focusing on his mistress because he trotted over and sat down in front of the soldier, his tongue lolling out of his mouth as he canted his head. Smiling, Ben got down on one knee and scratched him behind the ears. “What's his name?” He asked suddenly, glad for a break from Jammy's relentless information. Jolene looked rather uncomfortable as she motioned for her dog to return to her “His name is Gabriel!” Walter called up, cupping his hands around his mouth so he could be heard. Ben and Jolene both looked down at Walter. Jolene smiled down at him in relief while Ben stared down at him in confusion. Couldn't the Princess have answered him herself? Turning to her, he smiled. “Gabriel huh? Like the angel?” He asked, receiving a nod in return. At least he knew what to call the dog now, but he was still wondering why Jolene wasn't speaking. She must have picked something up while they were traveling. Ben shook his head. He hated getting sicknesses, and it must suck, especially since she was the Princess and a Hero. But didn't Heroes have excellent healing powers? “Right then!” Jammy said happily, interrupting Ben's inner monologue. “Go on and mount the mortar, and take out the scarecrows I've set up.” Jolene nodded and moved to the big machine, firing a cannonball down at the first scarecrow. “Well done! Hit the other one now!” She moved over and did as she was told. “Sharp shooting Tex,” Ben said with a smile. “Take care of that last one, and we'll head back down to Swifty and Walter.” “Hang on,” Jammy said, looking over at Ben in confusion. “I didn't set that one up.” Ben gripped the stone wall and looked closer as his fears were confirmed. That damned scarecrow was moving, and it looked mighty mean. Looking up at the sky, it was just getting dark too. “Hollow Men!” He exclaimed. “Jammy, you keep filling that mortar. Princess, if you will, please annihilate them. Swifty! We're gonna get some company!” “Barricade the gates!” Swift called, assuming 'Major Mode'. “We don't want anything dead getting in here, especially if we all want to stay alive. Be ready to fight on a moments notice or you'll be dead before you can say shut up Ben!” “Hey!” “Shut up Ben!” Walter called, grinning over at Swifty. “Man I missed this.” He drew his sword and stretched out his arms. “I haven't had a good fight since those Hobbes in that cavern. Let's take us out some Hollow Men.” They helped the men barricade the doors, Ben vaulting down to help while keeping a worried eye up on Jolene. It appeared she was doing quite well, since none of the Hollow Men had breached the gates as of yet. A cracking sound appeared to his right and he whipped his head over at the main gate just in time to see Aaron and Thomas crumble beneath it. Shaking off the boards, they watched in horror as the wisps of the Hollow Men entered their fort again. Man if Ben never saw another Hollow Man again, he'd consider himself lucky. Jolene vaulted down and drew her weapon, smiling in pride at it. Ben gave her a confused look. It was just a weapon right? “That's the Bonecrusher boy,” Walter murmured, smiling at the happy Jolene. “It takes down Hollow Men like they're made of toothpicks.” “I need to get me one of those,” Ben said, drawing his own sword and watching the Hollow Men rise from the ground. He immediately jumped into battle, taking swings with his sword and parrying against the damn Hollow Men who happened to have the sharper blades in their hands. He jumped back to avoid a slash to the midsection before slicing a head off, watching the bones crumple into nothing. He chanced a look over at the Princess who appeared to be doing just fine. She was even showing off some of her Will power as fire spurted from her hands to disintegrate the Hollow Men near her. “Look alive, Captain,” Swifty said, taking out a Hollow Man that was about to lop Ben's head off. “Do try to keep your eyes from wandering?” Swift smirked at Ben before joining the skirmish again. Ben rolled his eyes and joined his Major as they fought side by side in combat. “Can't a man appreciate a view?” Ben asked snarkily, slicing his sword over Swifty's head and taking out the Hollow Man he was aiming for. “Not in the middle of battle I'm afraid,” Swifty said, drawing his pistol and firing off a few rounds. “Although I'm sure looking at the Princess' bum draws your attention more than the Hollow Men...” “Hey!” “...we need you to stay alive!” Swift grinned at Ben and shot off another round before putting his pistol away. “Do try to keep your eyes on the prize and not on the Princess.” Ben grumbled to himself, but threw himself into the battle with more intensity. He had paused to wipe at his forehead when he noticed a Hollow Man going for the jammy bastard. “Jammy!” He called out, wincing when he was struck down. Slicing everything in his way, Ben slid to the ground on his knees next to the man. “Not gonna make it this time I don't think Ben,” Jammy said, holding his stomach as blood practically poured out of his wound and over his fingers. “Will ya tell me the story?” “You've heard it a million times because I thought you were gonna die each time,” Ben said reminding him and taking Jammy's hand before whipping out his rifle and squeezing off some shots to keep the Hollow Men at bay. “Yeah that's true I guess,” Jammy said, coughing into his shoulder. “Still can't believe you did all that though. Wish I was as jammy as you when it comes to that stuff.” “Perhaps some day you will be,” Ben said quietly, staring down at his friend as the life faded from his eyes. Squeezing Jammy's lifeless hand, Ben set it gently on the ground. “I'm sure you'll live up to your namesake in the afterlife. I'll see you, friend.” Ben fought with renewed vigor, ending up slaying the last Hollow Man with the Princess. They both looked at each other and grinned before basking in the cheering that the fort had to offer. “Just like old times, Walter,” Swifty crowed, sheathing his sword and placing his hands on his hips. “That was a lot of-” The whole fort was silent as they saw a lone wisp whip across the field and dive into the grave of the recently deceased Lieutenant Simmons. “Lieutenant Simmons!” Swift cried, pulling out his sword when the man began to crawl out of the dirt that was his burial mound. “I specifically instructed you to remain buried!” “Does nobody listen to orders anymore?” Ben exclaimed, pulling out his rifle and growling lowly to himself. Pausing in his shooting, he heard a voice whisper in his mind. ''Cover your ears. Now. ''Ben let his rifle hang from his shoulder as he covered his ears. Lieutenant Simmons let out a huge roar, putting everyone to sleep. Everyone, of course, except for Ben and the Princess. “You ready Princess?” Ben asked, hoisting up his rifle and wiping at the blood on his face. “We're going to kick some Hollow Man ass.” - Sitting in her chair, Theresa watched the Mourningwood Fort fight hard for their lives. The Hollow Men were surely a threat, but she knew they were more than capable of defeating them. It was designed that way. And when Lieutenant Simmons rose out of his grave, Theresa cupped her hands around her mouth and whispered, “Cover your ears. Now.” She was pleased to see that the man had responded quickly, as if he had had the thought to cover his ears himself. Rising from her seat, she went over to her little board she had designed. Some people called her evil, some called her the best thing that had ever happened to them. All she had to say was that she did not want to lose her home; her Albion. She had been living there for quite some time, and she had come to love the country as her own. She started Logan on the tyrant track for the betterment of Albion. After all, with the Princess on the throne, they might stand a chance. Her Hero powers that she was born with decided early on that she would be destined for greatness, just like her father was before her. Theresa reminisced on the little broken body she had found in that alleyway, just like she knew she would. And she made sure to take the little Sparrow home and nurse it back to health. Take care of him, treasure him, and set him on the path that indeed led him to greatness. Yes, it was all for her Albion. She moved the little Princess pawn to Mourningwood Fort, a smile curving upon her lips. The girl was doing well, if only she would speak! Theresa pulled forward her hood a little more and turned back to the large circle of magic that was playing out the battle for her like a movie. “Oh that indeed was a good move Benjamin Finn,” she murmured. “Distracting the Hollow Men so Jolene can take out the big one. Yes, you will do quite well together.” She supposed it was rather cruel of her to possess Logan at the moment when his sister and her childhood friend broke in to the conversation. She had to teach the Princess that cruel choices had to be made, and Logan went along with it. Or at least, his subconscious did. After all, he thought it was his whole idea. Theresa knew the girl would sacrifice her friend because he asked her to save all those people. Jolene couldn't have let them be killed, and then the silly girl stopped talking after that. Shaking her head, Theresa moved back to her chair and sat down in it. Yes, she had chosen the right pair to lead Albion to greatness. If only they would recognize each other's kindred spirits! The girl was too harmed by the death of her friend. Ben would have to be friends with her first before even making any sort of move. And having only just decided to start messing with his fate, she could do nothing but wince at the unsavory pleasures he had found for himself in Bloodstone. “The past is the past,” she sighed to herself, watching Jolene and Ben wake up the other men before heading over to help Walter and Major Swift up. She smiled slightly at the hug Jolene gave her mentor/father figure. “Time to look forward to a brighter future for all of Albion. All hail the Future King and Queen of Albion, Benjamin and Jolene Finn.”